


The Friendship Contract

by hemmingshoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Love-hate - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage Drinking, calum and ashton are his minions, dunno where im going with this, ffs just read it, high school alternate universe, ironic bc luke hates daddy kinks, jus go with the flow, like no, luke basically hates everything, luke bottoms, luke cant be daddy, luke is the princess, michael can be an asshole, michael is a bad boy, michael is obvs the daddy, that doesnt work, woohoo, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemmingshoodie/pseuds/hemmingshoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates parties.</p><p>Luke hates pizza.</p><p>Luke hates Michael Clifford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Parties, Players & Pizza (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Just read it.

1: Parties, Players and Pizza #1

In the modern teenage world, "flirting" is 99% 'I'm only joking to impress my friends, I don't actually like you', and 1% 'I think you're cute, kiss me'. That 1% is weak, and most of time it isn't there at all.

 

Luke hates a lot of things.

Here's a list, because Luke likes to put things into lists.

1\. Michael Clifford.  
2\. Pizza  
3\. Parties  
4\. Calum Hood  
5\. Art  
6\. Ashton Irwin  
7\. Drums  
8\. Pickles  
9\. Black bananas  
10\. The Fault in Our Stars  
11\. The Number 11  
12\. YouTube  
13\. School  
14\. Drama  
15\. People  
16\. Snow  
17\. Monday  
18\. Samuel Cherub from the lingerie department  
19\. Daddy kinks  
20\. Princess kinks  
21\. Basically all kinks  
22\. People who fap in the toilets at lunch time  
23\. Snacks  
24\. Skinny girls who claim they are fat  
25\. Skinny girls who claim they are too skinny and then refuse to eat lunch  
26\. Girls who claim they are insecure and then come to school wearing a belly shirt and short shorts  
27\. Girls  
28\. Rapists  
29\. The police  
30\. Death  
31\. Ice lollies  
32\. Books with under 100 pages  
33\. Books with over 400 pages  
34\. Books  
35\. Mansions  
36\. Boy-bands  
37\. Ebola  
38\. Rain  
39\. Disney movies  
40\. Homophobes  
41\. Crocs  
42\. Twitter  
43\. Swag  
44\. Yolo  
45\. Swag and yolo in the same sentence  
46\. Justin Bieber  
47\. The number 47  
48\. Sex  
49\. New Years Resolution  
50\. The moon

That's not all of them. There's way more but nobody cares.

 

BANG! "Shitfucking titballs, Lucas," Michael grunted against the side of his face, "what did you just say to me?" he asked, warningly, breath hot on Luke's face.

Luke squirmed. He had been crushed into the lockers by Michael who was currently pressed against him in the most uncomfortable way possible.

"I s-said I hate you." Luke gritted out.

He expected to be punched or head locked into next week.

But Michael just smirked. "That's very awkward...because I like you."

Luke choked. "Shut the fucking hell up. I hate you."

Michael chuckled. And Luke isn't sure if he did this on purpose or not, but Michael pressed his crotch against Luke's. Shit. Michael was hard.

"You're sweet." he purred. "I bet your cum is just as sweet as you."

Luke grimaced and pushed him away roughly. "You disgust me, Michael Clifford." Michael just laughed. "IhateyouIhateyouIhateyou!"

"Whatever you say, princess." and before Luke could digest his words, Michael walks off with his gang (a.k.a Calum and Ashton, who are way too clueless to be in a "gang").

Luke hates them.

/

On Friday there's a party. Fit with pizza and spin the bottle and a pool. It's at Ashton's house.

Luke goes because one time he had bumped into Mrs. Irwin at the grocery store when he was shopping with his mum and somehow Liz had managed to promise Ann-Marie that Ashton wouldn't get into trouble at this particular party because she was away in Queensland with her husband and since obviously Liz can't go to a high school party she's making Luke do it.

He wouldn't have minded except Michael would be there.

Did Luke ever mention he hates parties? And pizza? And especially Michael Clifford?

He hates this.


	2. Parties, Players and Pizza (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza fucking slays your whole existence, bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so had omf I am so sorry. Next part will be smut so these are just stupid fillers.

This party is loud, incessant noise everywhere and frankly, these kids are way out of control.

Luke stays pressed against the wall for the majority of the party (note: I'M PRESSED AGAINST THE WALL JUST WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE, YOU'RE WAY TOO COOL AND YOU'RE COMING THIS WAY COMING THIS WAY). He has a plastic red cup clutched in his fist and the colour matches his face. It's blazing hot indoors, and outside is not much cooler until about 6 p.m. But he doesn't go outside because that's where the pool is and pools mean half naked people and half naked people usually means witnessing make out sessions or - oh, GOD - people shamelessly having sex in a very public open area. But those are just Luke's thoughts.

"AHAH, Lucas!"

Luke jumps. He almost drops his cup. "Wha - ?"

Ashton is laughing. Not with him. Or even at him. Ashton is a dumbass. He laughs at everything (note: sorry ash).

"It's err... it's Luke. Not Lucas - "

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE. AHAH. YOU HAVE A LIFE?"

Ouch.

"Yes. I do, in fact, 'have a life'. As do you, and the rest of the human population. Unless theyre, well," Luke mimes putting a finger to his chin, as though thinking of the answer, "DEAD."

"So you're dead?" Fucking dumbass.

Sometimes Luke thinks he hates Ashton more than he hates Michael because Ashton is just so fucking dumb. But then (speak of the devil) Michael somehow hears his thoughts and pops out of nowhere and does something that reminds Luke of why Michael Clifford will always remain Luke's #1 most hated.

Like maybe right now.

"La-la-la-la-LUKE." he is so drunk. "Remember that boner I gave you the other day?"

Luke can feel his whole body glow red. "Actually, Michael, if I do remember correctly, I think it was I who gave you the boner."

Michael gives him a blank look before bursting into laughter. "Why do you speak so posh?"

"Posh?" Luke looks confused. "What on earth do you mean by that?"

Michael throws his head back and groans. Then he smirks. "We both gave each other boners. There. Settled it."

Ashton giggled. "What the fuck?" that mirrors Luke's thoughts. He's just too polite to say that out loud.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Ketchup?" Calum stumbles over to them, grabbing Luke's shoulder to steady himself. Michaels eyes flickered to the junction where Luke's neck met his shoulders, where Calum's hand was lazily clutching, and his eye slightly twitched.

Luke's eyebrows crinkled. He had so much to say. But so little he cared.

"I should go." he says. "You guys are almost 18. Just don't drink too much and you'll be fine."

But Calum was so drunk that he mistook Luke for a french fry and kept trying to bite at his hair and Ashton was so drunk he was ducking underneath tables and "trying to summon his favourite bands".

Michael was just being an asshole.

And as if Luke's night wasn't bad enough - "PIZZA'S ARRIVED!"

He hates pizza.

/

There isn't a back story as to why Luke hates pizza. He just hates it. End of.

So as everyone raced to the living room to get their slice(s) he just stayed where he was. Calum stumbled forward and landed in a heap on the ground. Ashton looked back and giggled, walking over to him and bringing him up to his feet. God, Luke just hates them so much.

Maybe not as much as he hates Michael, though.

"Pizza?"

Luke looked to his left, and there stood the boy. His red-mane crazy and untamed, his eyes dull and hazy. In each of his hands he held a slice of pizza. He was offering one to Luke.

"No, thanks."

"Nah it's cool." Michael smirked and thrust the slice at Luke.

Luke grimaced at the triangular blob of cheese and tomato. "I...don't like pizza."

Michael's face dropped. His jaw hit the floor (obviously not literally. But if this were a cartoon his jaw would have hit the floor, yes). "Get out."

"Err, okay...?" Luke moved to the door, about to leave.

"No, come back." Michael rolled his eyes. Luke came back. "What the fuck do you mean you don't like pizza?" he was laughing manically by now. "Everyone likes pizza. You piece of shit."

"Excuse me? I will not be called a piece of shit just because I am not fond of a particular food, thanks very much." Luke snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he bit into his first slice. "More for me then." he grinned.

The time is now 6:36 p.m. and these types of parties don't seem to end until the middle of the night as far as Luke knows. No way in hell is he staying till then.

He gritted his teeth, and turned to Michael, smiling at him (well, 'smile'. More like 'I'm just trying to be civil and mature but it's kind of difficult because I don't like you' [note: same, luke, same]). "I hope you don't have any objections, but I would very much like to leave this joint before 7 o' clock. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Hm? No way."

"No objections? Great. Then I can just - "

"I said no way. As in no way are you leaving. Not now. We've got loads of time, bitch. You can have a good time!"

Michaels hand grabs Luke's hip and he pulls him to his side so suddenly with such a strength that Luke would have tumbled over if Michaels body wasn't there to keep him upright. He didn't even have time to process that Michael had just called him a bitch because as of now he was dragging him to this big room full of sweaty people drinking and swaying and talking and singing and screaming and shouting and just generally being annoying people that Luke officially hates.

Or, ya know, you could also call it the dancefloor. Whatever floats your boat.

"Let's dance!" Michael grins.

No. Fuck you. "Err...okay." sometimes Luke's thoughts refuse to escape his mouth unless he's on his own. Which is completely pointless of course.

Here's the thing: Luke can't dance. He just can't. He doesn't know how.

So he just sort of awkwardly stands there, swaying to the beat of a dub step tune he's never heard of before. Until Michael realises that the poor boy has no fucking idea what the fuck he is doing for fucks sake. Fucking idiot.

He sighs. "Here," he holds his arm out for Luke to grab hold of.

Cautiously, Luke looks up into his dark green eyes and looks for any trace of sabotage. He finds none. But maybe he wasn't looking hard enough...

"For fucks sake." Michael just takes Luke's hand in his when Luke doesn't respond. He pulls Luke closer and wraps his other hand around his waist. On instinct Luke's free hand makes its way on top of Michael's shoulder.

This position does not fit the music at all.

"Erm..." Luke's cheeks are glowing bright red and his hands are trembling.

Michael rocks back and forth, to the music, taking Luke with him. Everyone surrounding them is jumping and screaming. Michael and Luke are like penguins in the middle of the Amazon Rainforest.

They stay like that for a good few minutes. Feels like years, to Luke.

Then Michael leans in and for a single millisecond, Luke thinks he's gonna kiss him. But instead he whispers eerily in his ear, "pizza fucking slays your whole existence, bitch."


End file.
